Matching Scars
by Casa Circe
Summary: ARSLAN SENKI FANDOM WEEK 2016 Day Three: What If / Role Swap. Though they bicker constantly, Elam and Alfarid have more in common than they realize. If they ever admit this much, perhaps they will be able to see how much they could be to each other.


_**Matching Scars**_

 **A/N:** Taking a break from Arslan and _Étoile to write about another pairing I find fun. I low-key ship Elam and Alfarid even if it seems unlikely for them to get together and there's definitely a long, long way to go before they can even consider that possibility._

 _But I enjoy their dynamic and I think that if they both get over their rivalry over Narsus, they could work well together. I feel like Alfarid deserves someone who could actually return her feelings one day and from what I've seen of Narsus so far, I think that that is unlikely. And while it's strange to think of Elam fulfilling that role, I notice that they both work well together and agree on most things (non-Narsus related). Obviously, this can only happen a few years into the show, when both of them are older. But I really think it can work somehow._

 _Anyway, bear with me on this and hope you like this story!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hold still," Elam warned curtly, "stop squirming or you'll make this worse."

The young man frowned as he struggled to tend to the latest injury Alfarid had sustained in a fight. She had been cut rather deeply on the right arm and though she insisted that it was not that serious, Elam knew better. The group had set up camp on the road and the two of them were both in the medical tent while the others were off discussing what to do next.

"Really, it's not a big deal," the Zot warrior argued, "there's no need to make such a fuss."

"It will be a big deal if this wound gets infected," Elam said calmly, cleaning the wound as carefully as he could, eliciting a loud protest from the girl.

"It stings!" she cried, before glaring at him, "You did that on purpose!"

"I'm trying to prevent infection!" Elam argued, "And if you weren't so fidgety, this wouldn't even take too long."

Alfarid pouted but reluctantly allowed the young man to finish bandaging her wound. She had to admit that he was an expert at this sort of thing and that she was grateful to receive proper medical attention. Given the nature of their group's activities, someone was always injured and it was always Elam who was patching them up.

The Zot warrior knew that she and Elam disagreed on all things relating to Narsus and yet, they somehow shared similar opinions on everything else. Not that she would ever admit that much to him. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing she agreed with him on anything.

But it was true. Perhaps that was why Narsus insisted on sending them both on missions together. She and Elam worked well together, and when they set aside their rivalry over Narsus, Alfarid could go so far as say that they were an unstoppable force. Despite his youth, Elam was a skilled fighter and a dependable ally. She saw that without him, even her precious Narsus would not be able to do all he did. He did so much for the rest of the group as well, she could not deny that.

Elam was loyal and capable and kind and Alfarid wished that they could get along better.

"You're unusually quiet," Elam remarked, interrupting the girl's train of thought, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Alfarid replied, blushing slightly when she remembered what she had been thinking about.

Elam raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, finishing his task. "There, that should do it."

Alfarid looked at her bandaged arm. She barely felt any pain now and she saw that the wound had been bound properly.

"Thanks," she muttered to Elam

"You need to stop rushing in so recklessly," Elam scolded, "I know you're fearless but none of us are invincible as Daryun."

"I know that!" Alfarid replied stubbornly.

Elam rolled his eyes. "Just try to be more careful, all right?"

"Sure, thanks," Alfarid muttered.

Elam turned to leave the tent.

"Elam," Alfarid said suddenly. The boy turned, surprised by Alfarid's serious tone.

"You always have my back, don't you?" she asked.

Elam stared at her for a moment.

"Of course," he said earnestly, "We're in this together whether we like it or not. We have to keep looking out for each other."

.

.

.

.

"Now, who rushed in recklessly this time?" Alfarid teased.

It was a couple of weeks later and they found their roles reversed. It was Elam who had been cut rather deeply on his right arm and Alfarid took it upon herself to tend to his injury.

"It couldn't be helped," Elam replied before wincing as the girl disinfected his wound.

Alfarid realized that she was not as gentle as he had been on her. But she wanted to return the favor so she had taken it upon herself to tend to him. She assured the others that he would be fine.

She chatted absently as she worked and Elam watched her curiously. Though she was not as gentle as he had been, she knew what she was doing and he had to admit that he was in capable hands.

Despite everything, he could not deny that she had her merits. She was a very skillful fighter and she was braver than most. She was fiercely loyal and though they bickered constantly, he knew that they were ultimately on the same side in the war. He would not have wanted to have her as an enemy.

Their only major bone of contention was, of course, Narsus. But it was becoming a tiresome subject between them. And while Elam was still annoyed that she insisted on calling herself Narsus' wife, he also found himself worried about her to some extent. He knew Narsus better than most people and the more he observed his master, the more Elam knew that it was very unlikely that Narsus would ever reciprocate the girl's affections.

And as infuriating as Alfarid could be, she didn't deserve that. Elam knew that much.

Her feelings were undoubtedly sincere and her resolve to pursue Narsus was annoyingly impressive but Elam found himself hoping that for her sake, she would give it up eventually. Despite all their bickering, he did not want to see her heart break.

It was a strange train of thought for him and he wondered at himself. Because at first he had always considered her "not good enough" for Narsus, out of his own fierce loyalty to the latter. But he had to admit, after having gotten to know Alfarid better, she was more than good enough for anyone. But she ought to be with someone who could truly appreciate her.

A voice in his head pointed out that he was capable of appreciating her but Elam ignored it. It was impossible. Besides, if she ever got over her infatuation with Narsus, she would hardly turn to him as the alternative. She would never be able to think of him in that way.

No, the idea was not worth pursuing. He was surprised he had even considered it. But the seed had been planted in his mind, and unfortunately, there was no forgetting it.

"You look more serious than usual," Alfarid said, interrupting Elam's train of thought, "Do you disapprove of my bandaging skills so much?"

"What? No," Elam replied, looking at his bandaged arm, "This looks good. I was just distracted by something else."

Alfarid narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. Elam could not possibly let on what he had been truly thinking about so he simply nodded at her gratefully.

"Thank you for this," he said sincerely.

"We have each other's back, remember?" Alfarid said with a grin, and then she raised her still bandaged arm, "And at this rate, you and I will have matching scars!"

"Looks like it," Elam replied, the smallest hint of sadness in his smile.


End file.
